Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cooling structure for a stator.
Discussion of the Background
FIG. 6 illustrates an existing rotating electric machine 100 including a front housing 102 and a rear housing 104 (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-237904). The front housing 102 is shaped like a cylinder with a closed bottom and holds a stator 101 therein. The rear housing 104 is shaped like a cylinder with a closed bottom and is fitted onto the front housing 102 with O-rings 103 therebetween. The O-rings 103 seal a cylindrical space 105 between the front housing 102 and the rear housing 104.